Best of frineds
by ChibiAtashi
Summary: This story is detacated to best friends and Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time


In the land of Hyrule, a young girl sits atop Death Mountain

In the land of Hyrule, a young girl sits atop Death Mountain. She is not a Goron but she lives among them. She is called little sister among her tribe. When she was very small a young Goron named Darniua, who was no older than 10, had found her at the cave's entrance during the great war of Hyrule. Darniua told his mother and father about the strange Hyrulian baby and they took her in and raised her of their very own. 9 years later little sister was a spirited young child full of adventure and life. She explored dodongo's cavern every day and found something new there every day. She even left the mountain and explored the land of Hyrule. She made friends even with the old hag, who was not very friendly, in the potion shop. She loved her mother, brother, father, and her whole tribe. Even with the love from them and friends that surrounded her, she felt like something was missing, like a puzzle missing that one final peace to make it complete. Every day she made frinds with people the Zora clan, the desert women, the ones from Lon Lon ranch, and even with the royal family. Her best friend was infact princess Zelda. They loved to be together and explore the castle together. One day she could no longer see Zelda, for trrible things were happining. A strange man named Gandorf came to her tribe seeking their precious, Goron's ruby. But her brother,Darniua, refused to give it to him. So Gandorf sealed the Dodongo's cavern and her tribe began to starve, for the goron race ate rocks from the cave. She was sitting at the entrance of their home when a young boy came from the mountain bottom. He was 9, like her, and had blond hair. He wielded a sword, sling shot,and hylian shield. Little sister jumped up from her seat and stared with a look of hatred on her face. He approached the entrance but she got in his way.

"Where do you think your going" She stated codly.

"I'm here to find the Goron's ruby, a quest from princess Zelda her self, step aside" He responded in the same tone.

Little sister just stared at him then let him pass without another word. She watched him go in. When he emerged he hand another item, the Goron's bracelet!

"Where did you get that?" She inquired both furious and amazed.

"Darniua gave it to me to defeat the monster with the caverns of the Dodongo cavern" He said and walked toward the bomb that grew outside, Little sister followed. He picked the bomb up and tossed it over the side, when the dust cleared from the explosion it had made Little sister say a sight that amazed her, the caver entrance was no longer blocked. 

"What's you name?" the boy asked her.

"I have no REAL name but every body calls me little sister. What's yours?"

"My name is link. Could you come with me into the caverns? Darniua said you know these caverns better than you own home and would be able to help me defeat the monster inside." he stared at her with a pleaing expression. For a good 10 minutes Little sister thought. "Yes" she finally agreed to venture with him.

"Thank you" he said "But Little sister is to confusing to say so we will need a name for you." He looked her over, her long brown hair and deep blue eyes. He noticed she had a fire in her eyes that was unnatural.

"How does Liana, it means unnatural fires, for the fire in you eyes is something I've never seen before." He had finally said. She blushed at his words. She agreed to be name Liana and the entered the caves. Withen hours they had become very good frinds and had defeated the monster, with liana's help. When they left the cave Darniua and some tribe members appeared. Darniua, as promised, gave Link the Goron's ruby and one more thing that Link had not expected.

"Link, my brother, please take Little sister with you on your quest. I know that she will do well to help you on you adventure." He left Link and Liana to their new adventure. After many days of hard fighting they had aquired all 3 stones and the ocarina of time from Zelda. They entered the temple of time and found the mystical blade the, master sword. Link removed the sword from it's pedastool, only to be followed by Gandorf. When him and Liana woke they found themselves in a new and strange place, the temple of light. When told they examined them selves then each other. They were now 16 years old. They had a new quest to fulfill, to find all 6 sages and return peace to Hyrule. When they left the temple the sight was horrible, the land that they loved so much was all but destroyed. Liana weeped for the land on Links shoulder and Link looked around the land in hatred. In 6 months time they had been to all 7 temples: Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Light, and Shadow. They arrived back at the Temple of time to find a welcome surprise, their new friend Sheik was really princess Zelda. But yet an unwelcome surprise came, Gandorf captured Zelda. Link and Liana had to leave for the castle in which Gandorf dwelled. They had to defeat room from each temple. When they were able to face Gandorf they won with ease and saved Zelda, but with his last breath, Gandorf, made the castle collaps on it's self. Luckly link, Liana, and Zelda made it out ok. But Gandorf appeared once again in his ultimate form, Gannon. Gannon swung his tridents at link knocking the master sword away, he had to defeat Gannon without the sword or Lianna. Link fought long and hard and his work paid off, he had enough time to go get the master sword. Lianna decided it was for the best that she help link, and she did. In one swift movement gannon had gaind on Link was raised his trident to destroy Link, his weapon came down hard and fast. Link only stood there when Lianna took action, She knocked Link away and took the blow. The trident went right through her stomach, gannon laughed a cold and cruel laugh.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Link yelled for his friend and turned, with memories of him and Lianna being together: their meeting, defeats, seeing Hyrule for the first time in this state. Link slashed, blinded by tears, at Gannon till Gannon was nothing but blood and parts lying in the ruins of his castle. Link hurried over to Lianna's side.  
"Lianna? Lianna please say something" he nearly cried out. She weakly opend her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Di……did you beat him?" she asked weakly. Link, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

" Yeah……he's dead. He'll never hurt anybody ever again."  
"That's good" she sighs "Link don't cry, I'm not worth that."

"Yes you are, Lianna, you stayed by my side even when things got tough. You my best friend." More tears fall. Lianna reaches up and wipes them away.

"And you my best frind Link and I will always l……."She falls limp in his arms.

"L……Lianna? Lianna? LIANNA?! LIANNA PLEASE WAKE UP!DON'T DIE ON ME!LIANNA!!!!!" he cries hard and long. 8 days later him, guards, the Gorons, the Zoras, the desert women, the Royal family, even the old hag tha runs the potion shop stand in the graveyard crying. Link stands infront of a gravestone with a bunch of Lianna's favorite flowers and sets them down on the fresh mound of dirt.

"Good bye Lianna" he walks away still crying. On the grave it reads: 'Lianna, a friend to all and person for the world. Here she lies forever undisturbed.' Every one departs then leaving the fresh mound of dirt and flowers forever undisturbed.


End file.
